


tell me why my gods look like you

by AspenRoman



Series: tyzula one shots [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: azula could never say no to Ty Lee, even at her most ridiculous requests.aka "It’s 2 am but you’re hungry and we’re both up anyway so let’s cook in our underwear" AU
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: tyzula one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	tell me why my gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamersball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/gifts).



> can be read as a stand-alone but is technically a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620648)
> 
> also dreamers, i totally meant to write this to perfect places but then 1950 came on and it's so more sultry i had to. still for u tho bb

By now, Ty Lee is all but moved into Azula's apartment. They're neighbors anyway, so if she happens to forget anything all she has to do walk a feet to her place and she's back. To her surprise, Azula doesn't find the adjustment hard. Yes, Ty Lee sheds hair like a dog and she can't cook to save her life and she always belts the lyrics to her favorite songs at the worst times, but Azula finds she doesn't mind. If it were anyone else, Azula was sure she'd get annoyed but Ty Lee is different. Ty Lee who is all soft smiles and soft skin and who is always patient with her when she gets angry. Ty Lee who makes her want to be kinder and less like the blade of a knife and who prompts her to open up but never forces her. Ty Lee who laughs longer than a sociably allowed time (but it makes Azula smile every time) and who can walk around on her hands like a circus performer.

Ty Lee is certainly different, but Azula would have her no other way. 

Only two months after they've been dating, Azula accidentally blurts out that she loves her over dinner. When it happens, Ty Lee looks up from her food with teary eyes and Azula instantly thinks that she's messed everything up. But before she can apologize, Ty Lee is on her feet and running around the counter to capture her in a bear hug and crying and blubbering "I love yous" into her shoulder. They settle into a comfortable life together, the two almost joined at the hip.

On the anniversary of their sixth month together, Azula dazzled her with an extravagant bouquet of flowers and home-cooked dinner (although she was the only one who cooked anyway) and they had celebrated the night together. Hours later, they lay together in her bed, sweaty and spent. Azula sleepily nuzzles her nose into the back of Ty Lee's neck and pulls the smaller girl closer. Ty Lee giggles and turns around in her arms.

"I love you," Ty Lee murmurs.

"I love you too," Azula smiles.

Her eyes flutter close and Azula is almost asleep when-

"Azula?" Ty Lee says and pokes her.

"Hmm," Azula refuses to open her eyes.

"I'm hungry," Ty Lee whines.

Azula grumbles, "It's sleep time."

Without warning, Ty Lee leans in and kisses her. Azula's response is instant. Their lips meld together and she tries to bring Ty Lee closer but Ty Lee pulls away before she could. At her pout, Ty Lee just stands up and stretches her arms above her head. She had thrown a few clothes on after they had sex, but all she was dressed in was a cropped top and underwear. As her body stretches, her shirt rides up and Azula can't help her eyes as they trail up her stomach. 

"But kisses," Azula finally breaks out of her spell and frowns.

"Make me food and you'll get all the kisses you want," Ty Lee teases as she gets out of the bed.

Azula blinks after her for a second before she scrambles out of bed and follows her out of the bedroom. While she would rather be asleep right now, she can't deny the great view of Ty Lee's ass she has as her girlfriend walks in front of her. When they enter the kitchen, Ty Lee leans against the counter as Azula scours the pantry.

"I feel like you're using me for my cooking," Azula says, "you're going to need to learn to cook eventually."

"Why would I when I have my own personal Food Network?" Ty Lee says and grabs them both bottles of water.

Azula stops what she was doing and shoots Ty Lee a menacing glare, and if she didn't know better she might've been scared. With a roll of her eyes, Azula just opens the cupboard and pulls out a box of macaroni and cheese and gets to work. When she is done with all of the prep work, she sets a timer on the stove and moves over a little.

"That's my girlfriend ladies and gentlemen," Ty Lee cheers as she hops onto the counter.

"There's no one here," Azula says dryly.

Ty Lee leans in and lowers her voice, "You're telling me you don't hear the voices?"

All Azula does in response is whack her with the back of the wooden spoon and Ty Lee yelps.

"If you're going to just sit there and stare, at least turn some music on," Azula complains.

Ty Lee shoots her a thumbs up before she starts up a random playlist and hits shuffle. Within seconds, Ty Lee recognizes the song and as quietly as she can, hops down onto the wooden floor. Azula doesn't pay her any attention as she wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

" _I hate it when dudes try to chase me, but I love it when you try to save me, 'cause I'm just a lady_ ," Ty Lee sings a little bit off-key and holds onto her.

"Let go of me you dork," Azula giggles.

" _I love it when we play 1950, so cold that your stare's about to kill me, I'm surprised when you kiss me_ ," Ty Lee smiles and turns Azula around.

Azula lets out a squeak as Ty Lee places both of her hands on either side of her and traps her there. Ty Lee closes the distance between them and rests her forehead on top of hers.

" _Did you mean it when you said I was pretty? That you don't want to live in a city where the people are shitty?_ " Ty Lee stares into her eyes.

Her scent of leather and cinnamon was invading Ty Lee's nostrils and the smaller girl unintentionally inhales. The tiny distance was killing her, but Azula was much too prideful to kiss her. 

" _So bold, make 'em know that you're with me. Stone cold, will you miss me? So tell me why my gods look like you, and tell me why it's wrong_ ," Azula finally sings back.

Azula practically feels her lips against her skin as Ty Lee presses herself closer to her. Ty Lee's lips rest on the edge of her earlobe as she whispers the final part.

" _I hope that you're happy with me in your life. I hope that you won't slip away in the night,_ " Ty Lee murmurs and Azula shivers.

"Fuck this," Azula growls and suddenly grabs Ty Lee's cheeks with both hands and brings their lips together.

Their mouths move in sync together and within seconds, Azula was gently biting at Ty Lee's lip. Unlike their other kisses that had been slower or more relaxed, this one was pure sexual tension and frustration. Ty Lee opens her mouth up and gasps as Azula's hand trails down toward her stomach.

"Stop being so hot," Azula tells her as she pulls away for a breath.

"Like you can talk," Ty Lee laughs.

"You're running your mouth a lot tonight," Azula smirks, "might have to show you what happens when you do that."

"Wha-?" Ty Lee starts.

Without warning, she flips them around until the counter digs into the small of Ty Lee's back. She leaves little kisses on her jawline and slowly starts down her neck. Unintentionally, Ty Lee arches her back as Azula sucks on her pulse point and a moan fell from her lips. One of her legs wraps around Azula's waist as she brings their lips back together hungrily.

"Jump," Azula pulls away, "trust me."

Following her words, Ty Lee jumps and wraps both legs around her waist as she puts her hands underneath Ty Lee's thighs to support her. Their lips are still miraculously attached as she places her down on the counter and Ty Lee crosses her legs at the ankles to keep her close.

"Is this okay?" Azula pulls away again and rests her forehead on top of hers.

Ty Lee scowls, "Stop pulling away and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," her eyes sparkle but before she can kiss her the timer beeps.

"Forget it," Ty Lee tells her but she shakes her head.

"The food is for you anyways," Azula has a playful smile on her lips, "another time perhaps."

And so, Azula gets out of her leg-grip and walks over to take the macaroni and cheese off of the stove. Ty Lee crosses her arms and stares at her like a petulant child.

"I'm dating a kindergartener I swear," Azula rolls her eyes and pours two bowls for them.

"You were the one who asked me on a date, if I remember right," Ty Lee smiles cheekily and takes a bowl from her.

"I made a mistake," Azula jokes and Ty Lee elbows her.

Silence fills the room as they both dig into their food. Every now and then, Azula can feel eyes on her but ignored it and doesn't look up. Eventually, the blatant staring gets too much and Azula puts down her bowl. She looks up to meet Ty Lee's gaze and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Azula asks.

Ty Lee's face flushes, "What?"

"You're staring," Azula comments.

"You're just pretty," Ty Lee coos and Azula playfully rolls her eyes.

"You're a brat," Azula tenderly cups her face.

Ty Lee leans into her touch and sets her food down, "But I'm all yours."

"Good, I'm not getting rid of you that easy."

Ty Lee smiles up at her, and Azula smiles back. Here, in their tiny little apartment it feels like they're at the heart of the universe. And to Azula, that is perfect.


End file.
